


Begging

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompt #2





	Begging

 

 

   “Please, Osiris.”

   He was prepared to leave, to walk away from this ghost both past and never-was but pursuit of knowledge, as it often does, gets the better of him. “What did you say?”

   Osiris squints against the setting sunset in this simulation of the Infinite Forest but even if he hadn’t recognized the voice, the shape of his guest is unmistakable.

   “Please,” Saint-14 implores again from beneath his finned helm. “Come home?”

   Sagira’s concern blooms hot in the back of her Guardian’s neck.

   _Osiris, be careful! It’s not-_

_I know what it is._

   They have had many such meetings but Saint’s goal has always been the Speaker’s quest. ‘I’m here to bring you back,’ Saint has boasted. Over and over for years. But now, Saint asks. And Osiris…grows curious.

   “Tell me, Saint,” distain for this charade thickens Osiris’ tongue but he must know, “where is home?”

   “The City. With me.”

   _Osiris!_

_I know!_

The response is another new step in their well-practiced dance. This is not the sense of duty Saint was so known for. This…implies something personal. Osiris’ heart pounds in his chest as Saint approaches. The Exo stops within arm’s reach and Osiris beats down the urge to step away, to create some distance. They haven’t been this close since the decades when they fought one another. Sagira screams warning along his spine, down to the marrow of every bone but he ignores her. What has changed? What is the game? Osiris cannot walk away without the answers.

   Saint removes his helmet and lets it fall into the dirt at their feet. “What will it take to convince you? What words? What deeds? What…favors?”

   Osiris closes his eyes. Are they finally inside his head? Have he and Sagira spent too long here in the Forest?

   When he allows Saint to undo the cords and sash around his waist, Osiris has his answers. Still he makes no effort to stop the Exo. Saint kneels, not like a knight before his king or a fanatic before his ‘Father.’ He kneels like a man desperate.

   “Please,” he says again as he catches the edge of a foil packet between metal lips and rips it before squeezing its slippery contents into his mouth.

   Osiris focuses on the foil as it floats, empty and discarded, to the ground by Saint’s knees. How could they know about those? About their specialized use? Unless it is because Osiris knows. Because Osiris has dwelled on their use in his many nights alone.

   “Leave this place with me,” Saint croons as his fingers find a zipper. “Please.”

   To hear Saint beg, for his return, for him…Truthfully, Osiris has always hated the buzz around his name. Hated the worship of ‘his’ cult. But he is not above being wanted, needed. And if there is one being he would not mind devoted to him, it is the man who was known for devotion, the man kneeling at his feet. Osiris’ breath rattles through his nose when his cock is guided toward the Exo’s lubed mouth.

   “Osiris.”

   _Osiris!_

_I…I know. It isn’t him. The Vex still cannot simulate Light. I know he...it…is a product of the Forest. But once…just this once._

“Please,” Osiris whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, *laughs* at some point the Vex running the Infinite Forest gotta start thinking "We need to get this Osiris asshole outta here by any means necessary."


End file.
